A Girl, A Broken Heart, And A Bassist
by x-xmcflymaniacx-x
Summary: Kat lives with her brother, and Dougie comes to visit....Hmm?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, new one! Yayness! I've actually finished this one and I am currently working on the sequel. YAY ME! Here ya go.

* * *

**

Chapter One

"_The bassist of McFLY, Dougie Poynter, has disappeared. His fellow band mates awoke to discover him gone, but a note was left behind. It stated that, 'he couldn't handle the spotlight and needed to take a break for a while and that he'll be in touch soon.' The band has cancelled the rest of their tour until the bassist returns."_

"Why would he do this guys?" Tom asked sitting down on the couch placing the newspaper he just read on the table.

"I don't know mate, but I think we need to find him, and soon. We can't disappoint all our fans. I bet they're all crushed because we had to cancel because Doug needed to get away." Danny said sitting in the armed chair next to the couch.

"Well, he's not at his mums. Jazzie said that they haven't seen him." Harry said walking in from outside.

**Meanwhile…**

Dougie landed at the Savannah International Airport. He stepped off the plane and looked around. No one was flocking to him. He smiled. He headed to the luggage area to retrieve his bags and to find his friend Connor. Connor and Dougie had been mates since they met while filming Just My Luck. He found a payphone and stuck a quarter in the slot.

"Hello?" Connor asked.

"Hey man, I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm in the food court at the game room. Kat and I were playing some games waiting on you to arrive." Connor stated.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." Dougie said hanging up the phone.

He headed toward the food court. When he reached the arcade he spotted Connor and his sister Kat playing air hockey. He left his bags outside the door and walked inside.

"Hey Connor." He said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Doug…how's it going?"

"Not so great. I had to get away from everything in London. I need a break from the spotlight for a while." Dougie stated as they headed out of the game room.

"Aren't you guys on tour though? I mean seriously, if you guys were touring over here, which you never do, I would be highly upset if you had to cancel because one of you ran away." Kat said grabbing Dougie's suitcase.

Dougie looked at Connor, "Well then, she's still a fan, eh?"

They laughed.

"Hell yes I'm still a fan. And you and your damn band mates need to get your asses over here and tour damnit!" she said giving Dougie a side hug.

"I'll talk to the guys when I go back, deal?"

"Deal."

They all headed to the parking lot. Connor threw the luggage into the bed of his truck and they headed toward home in South Carolina. They arrived about thirty minutes later to the house. They unloaded Dougie's luggage and headed up the back porch. Unlocking the door, Connor allowed Kat and Dougie to inter the house first. Kat showed him to his room, the extra bedroom across from hers.

"There are hangers in the closet and all the drawers are empty. I'll leave you to unpack." Kat said closing the door.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend Kat." Dougie said as the door shut.

Kat sat outside the door for a moment thinking about what he just said. How did he know about Aiden? Her brother probably told him. She headed to her bedroom and shut the door. She lay in her bed and covered up with her black duvet. She placed her iPod buds in her ear and began listening to Whoa Oh! By Forever the Sickest Kids. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said taking her headphones off and placing the iPod on the bedside table. Dougie walked into the room.

"Hi." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sup?" she said sitting up.

"How are you? You know, since the whole Aiden thing happened?" he asked.

"What the fuck, how did you know? Let me guess, Connor right?" she asked covering up again.

He threw the covers off and said, "Yes, Connor. He only told me because he was worried about you. He said that you haven't eaten or even left your room until today, when he made you."

"I know I'm pathetic, but when you find out that your boyfriend has been cheating on you for three months with your best friend, it's kind of hard to get over it."

"True. But I bet I can get you over him." Dougie said before leaning in and…..

**-Kat's POV-**

"Kat!" Connor yelled from the kitchen.

I sat up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself cutting off my iPod and putting it on the table next to my bed.

"What?" I yelled walking toward the kitchen.

"Dinners ready, get Dougie." He said pointing toward the other end of the house.

"You could have yelled that when I was back there dammit!" I said walking back toward Dougie's room.

I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again. Then I decided just to walk in. He was asleep on the bed, in nothing but his boxers.

"Damn." I walked over to his side and leaned over him.

"Dougie!" I yelled.

He jumped.

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Dinners ready." I said walking out of the room.

I was laughing when I reached the kitchen and Connor looked at me weird. I shook my head and sat down at the table. Dougie showed up a few minutes later dressed. He took his seat across from me and we began to eat.

"So, have you called the guys yet?" I asked taking a bite out of my roll.

"Not yet, but I'll do that tomorrow. It's too late to call now. It's one in the morning." He said peeling the skin off of his piece of chicken.

"Oh."

We finished our dinner and Dougie and I took the plates to the kitchen. I washed and he dried. We finished the dishes, placed them in the cabinets, and headed to the den to watch some television. Two hours later, Connor went to his room, leaving Dougie and I watching TV. I grabbed the remote and flipped it to FUSE, my favourite music channel.

"Hell yes,_loaded_ with Against Me. They're my band, yo." I said turning the volume up as 'Thrash Unreal' began to play.

"How old are you? And you're listening to this?" Dougie said laughing.

"I'm 17, and I have good taste in music thank you! I like a lot of cool bands. I like Blink, Zeppelin, Story of the Year, Mayday Parade, MCR, a lot of bands."

"Really?"

"Yes, I even like McFLY, Busted, Son of Dork, Fightstar, and Elliot Minor. So don't fuck with me." I said all serious.

"Alrighty then…I'll leave it at that." He said laughing.

I chunked a pillow at his head. I turned my attention back at the TV to watch the rest of the show. The show ended and I headed to my room to prepare for bed. I grabbed my dad's old Beatles shirt and a pair of shorts and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly and dressed. I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to go to sleep. I shut off the light, climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Numero dos. I hope you guys injoy this story. It was fun to write and all the other chapters are on the way! Gimme some reviews, they would be loverly!!**

**thanks,**

**Kathryne**

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning to my alarm going off. I hit the snooze button and climbed out of bed. I headed to my closet and grabbed my All Time Low shirt, black chucks, and a pair of jeans. I got dressed and grabbed my iPod and cutting it on before I headed to the hall bathroom. I was staring at the floor when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa Kat, watch out." Dougie said laughing.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I stated wrapping my headphones around my iPod.

"I noticed. What were you listening to anyways?" he asked grabbing my iPod and cutting it on to see I was listening to "Corrupted."

He smirked.

I grabbed it back from him and headed to the bathroom. I heard him chuckle slightly before I shut the door.

I brushed my teeth and hair and applied what little make up I wore. Powder, eyeliner, and mascara.

I walked out of the bathroom ten minutes later and grabbed my Hurley book bag and headed toward the kitchen. I set my bag down and walked over to the cabinet to grab a cereal bar. I was sitting at the counter when Dougie walked in.

"Where's Connor?" I said throwing away my wrapper.

"He had a meeting at 8. Why?"

"Just wondering. See you later!" I said walking out the door to my car to head to school.

"Dude." I said walking up to Charity at her locker.

"What?" she asked turning to look at me.

"Guess who is staying at my house with my gay ass brother and me."

"Who?"

"Once upon a time, he had purple hair and a lip ring." I said opening my locker and throwing my English book into it.

"Are you cereal?" She asked; her eyes wide.

"Dead." I said slamming my locker and heading to first period.

After school, I walked home. I was rocking out to Sevendust and minding my own business. I reached the house, unlocked the door and headed inside. When I got to my bedroom door, I heard Dougie on the phone.

"Tom, I'm sorry! I needed to get away. I couldn't handle all of the stuff going on right now. Not after Louise and I split and all the press trying to get in on it!" he sounded upset.

"I understand Tom; I'll be home soon."

I heard him hang up the phone and head towards the door. I was just opening my door as he walked out.

"Oh hey Kat."

"Hey Doug, I'm going to town to get some food after I grab my purse. Do you want to go?" I asked walking into my room, setting down my book bag and grabbing my purse and cell phone.

"Sure, I'll grab my wallet."

Dougie grabbed his wallet and we headed to the car. We both climbed in and buckled our seatbelts. I started the car, backed out the driveway and we headed toward town. The ride was quiet other than the radio playing Blink. We arrived at the local Mexican restaurant and parked. We headed inside and grabbed a booth in the smoking section. We ordered our drinks and food and sat talking.

"So, how was school?" Dougie asked taking a sip of his coke.

"Okay I guess. Everywhere I went I kept seeing Aiden and Haley making out. It was pretty intense, but I knew how to deal. I just walked by and kept my conversation with Charity." I said taking a bite out of a chip.

"Wow, what an asshole. I never have or never will do that to a girl. Cheating is horrible, and if you want to date someone else, break up with the person you're with, and don't hurt them anymore than you need too."

"Amen to that pal." I stated as the waitress placed our food on the table.

We ate and talked about random things. We finished our food, Dougie paid like a nice boy, and we headed back to my humble abode. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. We watched TV for a while before I turned to Dougie.

"Dude, I have a confession." I said muting the TV.

"What's that?" He asked smiling.

"No, I'm not madly in love with you. But I did hear you talking to Tom earlier." I said looking down.

"Really? What all did you hear?" He asked staring at me.

"Um, that you're sorry you left, but you couldn't handle all the press right now. And you and Louise broke it off? Why's that?" I asked sincerely

"Oh. Yeah, she said that _she_ couldn't handle the paparazzi following us everywhere, and all the pictures of her on the internet on all those bloody fan sites."

"Oh, I'm sorry Doug."

"It's okay; I'm pretty much over it now. She should have known when we started dating that she would have to deal with it. I guess she didn't."

"That's true. Even I know that one pal. But don't you think that Giovanna, Izzy, or Olivia could have told her? I mean, don't they all hang out and stuff? Or at least they did." I asked leaning against the arm of the couch.

"They all said that they talked to her about it, but I guess she didn't care." We finished our conversation, no sooner Connor walked in the door.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?" He asked sitting in the arm chair across the room.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time.

"Right. Well, I'm going to shower and lay down for a little nap. You two behave." He said and walked out of the room.

"So Mr. Poynter, what shall we do? I have movies in my room to choose from. Let's go." At that, we both got off the couch and headed to my room to find a movie.

"You choose Pugs." I said sitting on my bed. Dougie walked over to my movies and began to look through them.

"You have Just My Luck, Our Wonderland Tour DVD, and The Greatest Hits DVD? You're a bigger fan than I thought." He said laughing.

"I can't help that you guys make freaking rad music. Gosh!" I said walking over to him and punching him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! Let's watch Just My Luck. I haven't seen it since the premiere." He laughed.

"Okay then."

**A few hours later…**

"Kat, it seriously scares me that you can quote every line we say in the end." He said laughing.

"I can't believe you don't wear your hair like that anymore. It was totally hot on you dude." I said giggling.

"Thanks."

"But seriously, I'm totally pissed that Just My Luck, the CD of course, didn't make it bigger here. I bet if you guys released a CD here now, it would go **HUGE**! You guys have so many fans here and you don't even know it."

"I understand completely."

"But, hopefully," I said shoving his shoulder slightly, "you guys will get the idea to come here and you'll realize you have a fucking **huge** fan base."

As soon as I finished saying that, Connor walked in from his nap. He sat down in the arm chair and closed his eyes. He still seemed tired.

"What's up Connor?" I asked.

"Still sleepy, I want to go back to bed. But I have to feed you two." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Connor, go back to sleep, I'll cook dinner." I said heading toward the kitchen.

"And I'll help her, since I'm nice like that." Dougie said laughing and heading toward the kitchen.

"Whatever, Night!" Connor said heading back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So…" I said looking in the refrigerator, "What do you want for dinner?" I asked Dougie.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry. I'm still full from lunch." He said sitting down at the island.

"Me either. I guess when we **do** get hungry, we can just order out or I can cook a frozen pizza or something." I said sitting by him.

"You know Kat; you're actually not that bad for a teenager." He said patting me on the back.

"I'm almost 18 Doug. And I'm graduating in three months, I'm a young adult." I laughed.

"Oh, what the hell ever." He said laughing.

"And prom is in two months and I don't have a date." I said pouring some salt onto the counter then playing with it with my index finger.

"I'll be your date." He said seriously.

"You'll be in London by then and you're too old." I said still messing with the salt.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you pal. I'm only twenty-one."

"True that. Promise?" I asked looking at him.

"I, Dougie Lee Poynter, Promise to be your prom date." He said sticking out his hand.

I shook his hand, laughed, and then hugged him. This guy was really starting to grow on me. I can't believe I'm actually admitting it to myself, but I'm starting to find him attractive again. Not in a fan girl way like I used to, but in a high school crush way.

"Well, since neither one of us is hungry, I believe that we should go watch more television!" Dougie said pointing his finger in the air.

I laughed, "Sure."

Sitting down on the couch, I began to flip channels to find something decent to watch. I came to my favorite channel FUSE, and Steven's Untitled Rock Show aka SURS was on. When the show went off at nine, I headed to the kitchen to find something to snack on. I was followed by Dougie soon after.

"What happened to us not being hungry?" I laughed.

"No clue, but I'm really in the mood for some popcorn and a scary movie." He said grabbing a pack of popcorn and sticking it in the microwave.

"I'm game. So what movie shall we watch then?" I asked pouring two glasses of milk.

"Leprechaun 3?" he asked taking the bag of freshly popped popcorn out of the microwave.

"Hell no, I hate those movies. They _still_ give me nightmares." I said shuttering.

"Okay then, Miss scared of everything, you pick a movie."

"Black Christmas?"

"Never seen it, so sure."

I snuck into Connors room to get the movie. I tip-toed to his closet and slowly opened the door. I grabbed the movie off the third shelf and shut the door. I quickly ran back to the door and shut it behind me. When I reached the living room again, I placed the DVD in the player. I grabbed the remote off the top of the TV and sat down next to Dougie on the couch.

Halfway through the movie I was so close to Dougie, I was practically sitting on him. The whole thing with the guy eating the eyeballs of the people he killed totally freaked me out and I was completely horrified. He didn't tell me to move, so either he was enjoying the fact that I was practically on him or he felt bad for me.

"You know," Dougie started when I got up to cut the movie off.

"What? That I was practically sitting on you because I was scared shitless?" I asked laughing.

"Well, yes. But that's not what I was referring to."

"Then what?"

"That dude was totally fucked up in the head, and I feel sort of bad for him. I mean seriously, his mom doing that to him, and then having a kid?! Intense." He said leaning his head on the back of the couch.

"I agree. But the whole ripping eyes out of socket and then eating them. I could have done without that one." I said shuttering.

"Oh, me too!" We laughed for a few seconds, and then it died suddenly.

_**A Month Later**_

"Dougie, I think we should go to the park. I'm in the mood to swing. And it's Friday night, it's not like I have school tomorrow." I said grabbing my hoodie off the coat rack and zipping it.

Since Dougie's been here so long, we've been hanging out a lot. We do pretty much everything together, except every now and then him and Connor will go out to the bar and try to pick up ladies.

"Sure, why not. Swinging sounds exciting right about now." He laughed.

**-Dougie's POV-**

I grabbed my jacket and followed Kat out the door. We walked a few blocks before we reached the local park. She took off running toward the swings and super manned into one. I stopped, laughed, and moved toward the swings. I sat down in the swing next to her.

"Dude, you seriously need to chill-ax." She said sitting in the swing normally.

"I am chill-axed; I just can't chill-ax around _you_." I said looking at the ground.

I could tell, out of my peripheral vision, that she had stopped swinging. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked standing up in front of me.

"That means, when I'm around you, I get nervous and I can't think straight. That means that I feel as if I could tell you anything and you won't judge me. That means that when I'm with you, I feel like you look and treat me as Dougie, Not that bassist from McFLY."

I could tell by the look on her face she was shocked. I stood up and walked over to a bench and sat down. I placed my head in my hands and began to think. "Did I really just tell one of my best friend's sister that I actually like her?" She sat down beside me and placed her hand on my back.

"Dougie?"

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up and leaning against the back of the bench, looking at her.

"I like you too." She said smiling.

I smiled for a moment and just took in her beauty. She looks so cute with her hair up, her worn out black converse, her dark blue skinny jeans, and her red DC hoodie. I moved in slowly for a kiss. She placed her hand on my cheek and we kissed for a moment, before she pulled away and smiled.

"Let's go, it's getting cold." She said grabbing my hand and we walked back to the house.

I kissed her goodnight before heading into my room when we got home. I was glad that after a month here, I finally told Kat how I felt. I just feel bad about what is going to happen tomorrow, because I know it will break her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**-Kat's POV-**

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Connor sitting at the table reading the paper. I sat down at the table and noticed Dougie wasn't there.

"Connor, where's Dougie?" I asked biting into an apple.

"He went home." He said never looking up from his paper.

I dropped my apple, "Are you kidding me?"

"No sis, I'm serious."

I got up from my chair and went to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and found 'Dougie' in my contacts and press send.

It rang.

"He's not going to answer. He's still in the air." Connor said sitting on my bed.

It rang again and again.

"Hey it's Dougie. Leave a message!" his voicemail stated.

I hung up the phone and threw it across the room, tears coming streaming down my face.

"Why would he do this to me? Tell me that he likes me, and then leave the next day?" I asked sitting next to Connor as he hugged me.

"I don't know Kat. But it was time for him to go. He had been here long enough." Connor said giving me one last hug, and then got off my bed and left the room.

I sat on my bed and realized that it was going to happen sooner or later. I knew that he had to go home soon and I still fell for him. I wiped the tears from my face and got ready for school.

**-Dougie's POV-**

Arriving at London-Heathrow, I realized that it was actually good to be home. I exited the plane and headed toward baggage claim to get my bags. I walked out the door and saw Tom leaning against his electric blue mini cooper. He grabbed my bag and placed it in the back of the car and I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Good to have you back Doug." He said pulling away from the airport.

"Good to be back." I stated staring out the window.

"You know you have to have a press conference to tell everyone you're back and that the tour is back on right?"

"I know, I know."

"That's good. We're all glad that you're back, but we've got to get our asses back out there." He said pulling in front of my flat.

I grabbed my backpack out the back seat and Tom grabbed my suitcase. We headed to my flat, put my things down and headed up to the studio. All the guys were waiting when we walked in.

"Doug!" Danny yelled running up to me giving me a hug as I walked into the door.

"Hey Dan, missed you too pal." I laughed.

"Welcome back mate." Harry said shaking my hand.

"Thanks Haz."

"Well," Fletch started, "Now that you've gotten that out your system I scheduled a press conference for tomorrow morning."

"Gotcha." I said sitting down on the couch.

Part of the next month was full of concerts, signings, and photo shoots. Tonight we're performing at Wembley Arena and tomorrow night is Kat's prom. I need to talk to Danny.

"Danny, come here mate. I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter Doug? Are you ready to go?" He said as I pulled him away from the other guys.

"In about two minutes we are going to be on that stage in front of thousands of fans and all I can seem to think about is Kat." I said rubbing my hands through my hair.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"You heard me Dougie, do you love her?" he said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I...I think so." I said smiling.

"Then go get her mate. I'll cover for you."

"But I don't have a way to the airport." I said panicking.

"Tom! Come here!" Danny yelled waving for Tom to come to us.

"Yeah mate?" Tom asked.

"Give me your keys." Danny stated.

"Why?" He asked handing Danny his keys.

Handing me the keys Danny stated, "Dougie's got some business to tend to."

All three of us smiled and I took off to the car. I hopped into the driver's seat, started the car and hauled ass. I reached my flat ten minutes later and grabbed some clothes. I climbed back in the car and headed to the airport, arriving thirty minutes later. Rushing I reached the ticket counter and got a ticket just before the plane took off. I ran to the terminal and boarded the plane. I was on my way to Georgia, to go to prom with the girl that I love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**-Kat's POV-**

**THE DAY OF PROM**

As I sat in the nail salon in town, I thought to myself about how tonight was going to suck because my date blew me off. The Korean man finished my black nails and I placed them under the UV light so they could dry.

"Your nails are done." The man said in broken English.

"Thank you." I said walking out the door.

I headed next door to my cousins salon to get my hair done. It was around one o'clock. She gave me a faux-hawk and we talked for a while. When my hair was finished I headed to pick up my jewelry that a family friend made for me. I headed home after all my errands were done.

I sat at my computer listening to Hanson. The song was on "Go" which is about someone leaving.

"Go figure." I said to myself and changed the song.

There was a knock at my door.

"Hey Kat, I've got to run to Savannah for an important package for work, so I'll be back as soon as I can." Connor said peeking in the door.

"Okay."

"You're hair looks good." He said smiling and then shutting the door.

"Thanks." I said under my breath.

**-Connor's POV, earlier that morning-**

My cell phone was ringing. I picked it up and the caller ID said _Dougie_.

"Hello?"

"Connor! Dude, I'm in Virginia about to get on the connecting flight to Savannah. Can you come get me?" he sounded out of breath.

"Why are you getting on a connected flight to Savannah?" I asked sitting in my chair.

"I promised Kat I'd take her to prom." He laughed.

"Oh…what time does your flight get in?"

"I'll be in Savannah at 5. Can you buy a corsage and I'll pay you back mate?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. I'll see you then." I said hanging up the phone.

**-Now in Kat's POV-**

I was in the living room watching television when my cell phone rang with _Charity_ on the caller id.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Kat, I was calling to see what time we're meeting at your house to get in the limo."

"Um…around five I guess. That way we'll have time to go eat." I stated flipping channels and stopping on food network.

"Okay, I'll see ya then!" she said and hung up.

I looked at the clock.

"Four o'clock. I need to get ready." I said as I shut off the TV and headed to my room to get ready.

I shaved my legs and brushed my teeth. Then I applied my make-up. After doing all of those things I put on my dress. It was a black dress that came to my knees. It was a little poufy at the bottom. I decided a few months back that I was **not** wearing heals, so I put on my black Chuck Taylor Converse. I sprayed my hair with hairspray yet again and put my jewelry on. By five o'clock Charity and her date Darren, Chloe and her boyfriend James and David and some girl he met in Georgia were all at my house taking pictures. The limo arrived and we all piled in and headed out to eat.

**-Dougie's POV-**

Sitting and waiting for Connor to arrive seemed like hours. I was taking out my cell phone to call him when he pulled up. I opened the door, threw my back in the floorboard and climbed in. Then we headed back to his house.

"I'm glad you actually decided to come back. She was totally heartbroken. I think even more so than when the whole Aiden thing happened." Connor said staring ahead at the road.

"Well, I did promise. Even though I just up and left after I told her I liked her." I said rubbing my hands through my hair.

About forty-five minutes later we arrived back at his house. We headed upstairs so I could get ready. I headed to his bathroom to shower. After doing so, I brushed my teeth and put on my tux pants and shirt. I applied my cologne and Connor helped me do my tie. I put on the rest of my tux and looked in the mirror.

"Looking sharp there Doug." Connor said walking in the room with the corsage I asked him to get. He pinned my flower on my jacket and handed me his car keys.

"The prom started about thirty minutes ago, so just go and surprise her." He said handing me the corsage box.

"I will. Thanks mate."

"No problem."

When I arrived at the school I got nervous. I parked the truck and headed toward the entrance of the school. The lady at the door smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Kat Williamson's date."

"Oh, okay. I'm Mrs. Dunn, Kat's English teacher." The old lady said to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dougie."

"Well Dougie, you can go inside." She said opening the door.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the gymnasium.

**-Kat's POV-**

After dancing my ass off to random rap songs that I had no clue what they were, I went and sat down, alone. It was a slow song and I didn't have a partner. I was sitting by myself singing along, when a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Dougie with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he grabbed my hand and placed the corsage on my wrist.

"I promised." He said taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"Yeah and then you left. I was heartbroken Dougie. I thought you were gone for good."

"Well, I guess I wasn't, now was I?"

We danced for a long time. I just sat there holding on to him until the song was over. Then we started dancing crazy.

"They call this music?" I asked laughing at Dougie dancing like a complete idiot.

"I guess so." He said laughing.

My senior prom ended how I wanted it to. I had a wicked time and partied hard. Dougie and I finally got back together and it went from there. He had to go back to London, but we keep in touch and talk all the time. I'm going to stay with him over the summer after I graduate, living with him for those few months and hanging out with the rest of the band, maybe I can convince them to come to America.


	6. Author Note

**Author Note!!!**

Okay, since my computer is still totally frigged over and I can't have Java Script and it won't let me create a new story, I'm just going to post the sequel on this story. It'll begin as Chapter One, so don't get confused!!! lol...

xx

Kathryne

PS:

It's coming soon I promise!


	7. Chapter 1:The Sequel

**A/N:  So, here you are!  The long anticipated sequel..well only by two people!  And I thank you guys for reviewing.  I dedicate this chapter to you!  CHEERS!**

**R&R!**

Chapter One

**-Kat's POV-**

It's been about two months since I've seen Mr. Poynter and now I'm packing because I'm going to stay with him in London the _whole_ summer. It's going to be a summer full of fun, partying, and Dougie.

I smiled.

"A whole three months of nothing but Dougie and McFLY before college." I thought to myself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled from the closet.

"Kat, are you ready to go yet? The plan leaves in an hour." Connor said walking in the closet.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said zipping my suitcase.

I grabbed my high-top black Chuck Taylor Converse before leaving the closet. I set the suitcase at the end of the bed and sat down to put on my shoes. After doing so, I put on Dougie's green Hurley hoodie that he left and looked around the room.

"I'm going to miss my room." I laughed.

"No you won't." Connor said laughing along.

"Ha, I know. But I will miss you bro. You've been here for me since I was little and I really appreciate it." I said hugging him.

"Kat, seriously, don't get all emotional on me. I can't handle it." He said grabbing my suitcase and heading out my door.

I sat on my bed a few more minutes looking around. I finally got up and headed out the room, closing the door behind me. I locked the back door and headed to the truck. Climbing in the passenger seat, I shut the door and hooked my seatbelt.

When we arrived at the airport we unloaded my luggage.

"Okay, Fletch will be waiting for you when you arrive at Heathrow and then he'll take you to Dougie." Connor said handing me my ticket.

"I know Connor. I'll be perfectly fine." I said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll miss you and be careful. That Danny Jones is quite a character, so watch out for him." He said laughing.

"I know Connor, I used to be an obsessive McFLY fan homer." I said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Okay, well I've got to go to work so call me when you get to Dougie's, No matter what time."

"Will do bro. Bye." I said walking away.

"Bye!"

After handing over my luggage I made my way to the terminal. I showed the man my ticket and boarded the plane. I was sat next to a twelve year old girl named Victoria. She liked to stare, but she was really sweet.

"So, why are you going to London?" Victoria asked.

"I'm going to stay with my boyfriend and his friends for the summer. Why are you going?" I asked smiling.

"I live there. We came to visit my grandma. We moved to London when I was little. I'm originally from Statesboro but my dad got transferred to London by his office."

"You're a smart little kid aren't you?" I asked.

"I'm the top in my class. All the kids at school make fun of me." She said pouting.

"It's okay, all the teenagers that were in my class made fun of me. I know how you feel." I stated looking out the window.

"Why? You're so pretty and you seem pretty smart yourself."

"Thanks. I am pretty smart, but I went to a private school and I dressed different from them, so they made fun of me for it. But I don't care; it just shows that I'm not the same as they were."

She smiled.

"They make fun of me because I'm American. And because I like the Beatles." She giggled.

"Why do they make fun of you because you like the Beatles? They originated in England."

"I don't know. I guess because I'm only in the sixth grade." She shrugged.

I laughed.

"What's your favorite song? I bet I have it on my iPod." I asked pulling my iPod out of my bag.

"Hello, Goodbye."

"I like that one too. You can listen to it if you'd like."

"Really? Thanks!" She said taking it from my hand and listening to it.

A little while later, I was awakened by Victoria.

"We're here." She said handing me back my iPod.

"Oh, thanks." I said sitting up and wiping the drool off the side of my mouth.

"You're welcome. You missed a spot." She said laughing.

I wiped my mouth again and laughed. The plane landed and everyone got off the plane and I headed to baggage claim. After collecting my things, I headed toward the main entrance. I saw a man standing there, smiling and waving at me.

"And I presume you are the infamous Fletch?" I asked walking up to him.

"You are correct. Matthew Fletcher." He stated sticking his hand out so I could shake it.

"Kat Williamson."

"Nice to meet you Kat Williamson. Alright, let's get going. I believe someone is expecting you."

"Indeed."

Arriving at Dougie's flat, I got super excited. I could feel all the emotions that I haven't been able to show him over the months build up. After grabbing my bags out of the trunk, I followed Fletch to the front door.

Fletch knocked.

I could hear someone talking and then the door opened. It was Dougie. I dropped my bags and jumped in his arms. He laughed and then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said putting me down.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." We both smiled.

We grabbed my bags and took them into the house. The rest of the guys were in the living room.

"Guys, this is Kat. Kat, this is Danny, Harry, Tom, Giovanna, Izzy, and Olivia." They all waved as he said their names.

"Hi everyone." I said waving back.

"Let's take your stuff to my room. And then we can come back and talk to everyone." He said as I followed him to his room.

After placing my bags on the floor, I wrapped my arms around Dougie's neck. I stared into his eyes and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I've just missed you." I said pecking him on the lips.

"Well, you'll get to see how much I've missed you later." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Good."

We had our moment and headed back into the living room. Dougie sat down on the couch and I followed as he put his arm around my waist.

"So Kat, how old are you?" Danny asked.

"18."

"Wow, she's young eh Doug?" He laughed.

"I'm only 21 there Dan, so shut up." Dougie said smiling and flipping Danny the bird.

"Ouch." I laughed.

"So we've heard a lot about you Kat, do you plan on going to college in the fall?" Tom asked from his position next to Gio.

"Yes…I just don't know where."

I was feeling a little weird, but with Doug by my side, I felt better.

"In celebration of Kat coming to stay with Mr. Douglas, we are all going out to a pub tonight." Danny said standing up.

"So you all better get your bums ready and meet here in two hours." He said walking out the door followed by Olivia.

"Oh god." Dougie said after Danny left.

"What?" I asked.

"He's up to something."


End file.
